Vampire Hunt
by Dr Facer
Summary: A little girl has been corrupted by evil; only the death of the one who infected her will cure her. The girl's only hope is Baby Bonnie Hood.
1. The Story of the Prey

Disclaimer: Darkstalkers is a trademark of Capcom.

Note: I was rereading this story and I noticed that the grammar was not as good as it should be. With that in mind, I decided to fix it up a little.

**Vampire Hunt**

**By**

**Dr Facer**

-1-

The story of the Prey.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

My name is Joseph Wellmuth. I am a vampire and I am proud of it. However, right now I find myself in a predicament that threatens my very life. For the first time since I was born two-hundred years ago; I am the one who is hunted. It is not a nice experience.

It all began when the major of the city I have lived in for the last five years held a party for his wife's birthday. I, being considered a 'young', handsome and well respected member of the finest society, was of course invited. That party promised to be the best place to amuse myself for at least a few hours. I remember that night very well; for it was the day I tasted a child's blood for the first and last time. Had I known how much trouble it would cause me; I would have stayed away from that little girl. But how was I to know?

I decide that I want to share what happened, just so the story of my demise is known in case I am killed tonight. But for that I realize I must have an audience and so, I am forced to go out and search for someone who will listen to what I have to say.

I'm not surprised to find the streets swarming with Dark Hunters. The little pests are obviously searching for me. Most of them are not really powerful, but there's a chance Donovan might come and if that happens, I don't want anyone giving him information. I then hide from the hunters until I arrive to downtown. All these night and dancing clubs are disturbing and proof that humans are little better than cattle. Still, I must admit they are very useful for a vampire like me. It is in places like this that I find that which sustains me, and since the people who enter these so called clubs is not of the highest reputation, I can hunt for blood as I please with little fear of being caught.

The nightclub I enter is one of the cleanest, the young men and women who visit here are usually not stoned, which is an added bonus; drug filled blood has the lowest quality of them all, almost as bad as drinking from animals. Once inside, I find many attractive female teenagers dancing or clinging to their mates. That's the one problem that I find in young humans these days, they don't give their virginity the importance they should. If only they knew that the longer they remain in virgin state, the tastier their blood is. It was not a challenge to find a woman that suited my tastes; and it was even easier to convince her to come outside with me.

I appraise the female I seduced. For an eighteen year old, she is quite pretty. She has full grown breasts and an attractive, slim figure. Perhaps, if I am not bothered by the many insects who insist in hunting me; I will sire her; a companion will make it easier to escape this hunter infested city. But first, I'll share my experiences with her. I wonder if she will understand. I easily convince her to join me in my new home. These young females are so easy to seduce it's almost a crime. She is mighty impressed when we enter the house. I bet she never imagined that an old wrecked house in the outskirts of the city could be so luxurious inside. How impressed will she be in the next minutes! As soon as the living room doors are closed behind us, I reach for her neck and, forcing her to remain shut, I tie her to a chair. A truly uncivilized attitude, I know, but I have not the time to or the patience to earn her trust with words. She starts screaming so loud that I am unfortunately forced to gag her, pitiful indeed since her mouth is very beautiful. I had to clean her tears too. I thought she was tougher than this. I sit in the couch in front of her as I watch her struggle. She stares at me, her deep green eyes are now full with fear and her shining blonde hair is wet wit her own sweat. A few minutes later, she is finally calm enough to listen to me.

I then begin to tell her the story of my misfortune…

The faint smell of champagne filled the air of the ballroom all of us were in while the soft notes of the waltz played by the orchestra enhanced the comfortable environment. The mayor's house was an exquisite manor built in the most modern, yet elegant style and the ballroom was overflowing with exquisite looking people. What else could I want? I strolled elegantly, searching for a woman worthy of feeding me but sadly, most of the females in the place where over forty. Elegant women of course, and most of them still beautiful; unfortunately I had once tasted the blood of a woman who had already passed her thirties and I did not like it. That blood had been bland and without consistence, almost like drinking brandy instead of the red liquid of life!

Now I can admit that I could have managed to resist my hunger for that night. I could have easily left the party and feed somewhere else. But I had no idea of what was to happen later that same night so I decided to slip unnoticed into the halls of the manor, searching for a maid or even a handsome butler. What I found was much, much better.

After I climbed the stairs at the end of the main halls, I reached the rooms of the family. I wasn't planning on doing anything until I thought that surely, the mayor's daughter would have a young woman, hopefully a virgin, taking care of her.

I stumbled upon the girl merely by accident. I was searching for the young nurse or nanny I imagined to be around. Then I entered a dimly illuminated room full of stuffed animals which flooded every corner, there were posters of cute cartoon characters hung from the wall also. Two windows on both sides of the room where open to allow some of the night breeze in. I then gazed at the bed that was in front of me. In that bed I saw something that made me salivate involuntarily: a little girl who slept peacefully. She was no other than the mayor's daughter. I knew that she was only seven years old, and it showed. Her little body curled under her mattresses, her gold hair spreading like a corona around her head, her partly open lips and finally, her round pretty face. She was a tempting angel I couldn't resist against. I walked, hypnotized by her pure light, to her side and softly caressed her forehead. I smiled when she frowned slightly and turned to her side as she licked her lips. I remember that moment very well, for me it was such an inviting gesture! Forgetting about any kind of precaution, I threw the mattresses the floor and then I reached for her warm, little hand. The infant did not wake when I kissed, licked and finally cut the delicate skin of her wrist with my fangs. She surely felt pain as she moved a little, but thanks to the sedative effects of vampire saliva, which can make even a strong adult drowsy, the girl remained asleep. After a minute or two, I made my way to the girl's neck. I had to be careful for I didn't want to kill the child; so I just used one of my fingernails to make a slim, yet deep cut in her throat, not touching the arteries to avoid massive bleeding. Admired at my own handiwork, I began to drink from her.

When I finished drinking I saw that I had taken too much blood; and that the girl, if she survived, would just die the next day. Still in a deep ecstasy induced by her delicious blood, I made a cut in my palm and I offered it to her. Only after she drank, I realized what I had done. I broke the law! The only law of the many we vampires have that we actually respect is to never; under any circumstance, turn a child into one of us! And to my growing horror, in my lust I did just that.

If Lord Demitri learned of this crime, he would kill me on sight! Thinking of what to do, I decided to finish the infant's life before she started to transform. That was not only the most pitiful choice for her, it was also the only way for me to avoid been taken to the Makai and stand trial before Demitri and Morrigan. I was about to tear the girl's head off when a loud scream stopped me. I turned to the door and I saw the mayor and his wife, the woman shouting at the sight of her daughter bathed in blood. The mayor rushed me and I was forced to push him away. I cursed and did the only thing I could do: I fled.

After my stupid actions, the first thing I did was to erase myself from my previous home. I knew they would come looking for me. I had to disappear but I couldn't just leave the city until the girl was dead. Luckily, I had an alternate place ready; I prepared it just for an emergency like this. I also got lucky. The mayor somehow managed to keep the media quiet from the incident in his wife's party. All that the people knew was that his daughter was ill. Two weeks passed and I began to plan on ways to kill the mayor's daughter. I still have time. After all, her transformation would be only half complete by now. I still could kill her before other vampires learned of this mess. I even ventured to make a visit to the mayor's house, but I couldn't enter. He had too many dark hunters watching over the manor and even when I could easily dispose of them all, if I attacked, the other vampires would know what I did to the girl. I was in a dead end. I could only hope that soon, I could get a chance to get to the girl.

That same night, I heard the mayor offered a million to the man who brought my head to him. Of course the city was flooding with dark hunters after that announcement. Most of the hunters were only third rate, but I spotted one that caught my eye. Such hunter was a young girl in her early teens who carried a picnic basket and wore a bright red hood. The girl would wander aimlessly through the streets always followed by a dog and some butterflies. I didn't see her as a threat so I instead focused in finding a way to get inside the mayor's manor.

I gaze at the eyes of the teenager. Maybe she is too afraid to understand what I just told her. What a pity, I expected she would be more understanding. Maybe I made a mistake choosing her only for her looks. Anyway, I do remove the gag from her mouth just to hear what she has to say. I am not shocked. She thinks I'm some kind of punk who has sniffed too much. Typical from a human being; still, even if she thinks I'm insane I can always use her as a shield in case a dark hunter finds this place. Dark hunter's first rule is to never hurt a civilian when they are on duty. I can surely take advantage of that.

Next: Story of the Hunter.


	2. The Story of the Hunter

Disclaimer: Darkstalkers is a trademark of Capcom.

**Vampire Hunt**

**By**

**Dr Facer**

-2-

The Story of the Hunter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

My name is Baby Bonnie Hood. I am a Dark Hunter. It is my job to fight and eliminate creatures that live in the darkness and haunt humans and I take pride in what I do. I am considered one of the best in the world for a reason, I never fail. Right now, I'm waiting to see the person who wants to hire my services. I was summoned here with the promise that if I killed a certain vampire, I'll get a million in return. I'd been thrilled at first. Vampires, unlike werewolves or zombies; are always very careful and tend to stay away from problems. In any case, I've spent the last three weeks getting to know this city and trying to find information about this vampire I am supposed to destroy.

I was not surprised when the mayor called me to his house. It was only natural for him to do just that; I am after all, the best Dark Hunters in the city right now. The mayor's mansion was not a very interesting place, but I have to admit that it was elegant and exhibited quite a good taste. As I walked through the excessively elegant corridors, I realized that probably; the mayor was as corrupt as I've heard. I didn't care about it though. I'm in this mostly for the money.

The mayor's office was a contrast to the rest of the mansion, since it was not as exaggeratedly luxurious as I expected. When I asked, the mayor admitted that it was his wife the one who loved expensive furniture and clothing. He quickly changed the subject, telling me the real reasons as to why he wanted to see me. He wanted me to save his daughter. I listened carefully as the mayor told me how a vampire he thought was a fine young man attacked his daughter and infected her. It was a shock to hear that the little girl was infected; Vampires never sire children. I asked the mayor if I could see the girl. He agreed and I was taken to the infant's room. As I imagined, the habitation was sealed and four men stood outside, obviously there to stop the girl in case she tried to escape during the night. The light in the room was minimal, which reassured my opinion that the girl was indeed transforming.

I was amazed that the girl was still human. The mayor's wife was there and she explained me they had been using a special serum to hold back the infection. She also said that the serum was not working as well as it used to anymore. The serum no longer stopped the early symptoms of vampirism. For the last two days, the girl had been feeling incredible pain anytime sunlight touched her and she was not eating solids anymore either; her diet consisted only in meat stew, for she would not eat anything else. The girl, Amanda was her name, was taking her situation rather well. I imagined that she trusted her parents would help her.

Amanda told me than other that her low tolerance to sunlight and some strong need she had from time to time, she felt normal. I asked her to describe me the need she felt. As I expected, she said that sometimes, when her parents hugged her, she felt like biting them. I examined her mouth then. No surprise there. It was already changing; soon she would have fangs and a different muscular complexion. After meditating on it for a while, I judged that thanks to the serum the girl's situation was not nearly as bad as I first thought. I could still save her.

"There are two things I could do now." I told the parents of the infant, "I could kill the girl to keep her from suffering, or I could find and kill the vampire who infected her."

The reaction of the mayor was typical. He ordered me to kill the vampire at once. I didn't agree at once, I only agreed until the mayor signed a contract where he accepted to pay me five millions for my services. I was happy the mayor agreed. I feared for a moment that he would call Donovan or Hsien Ko to do the job. I guess he didn't know those two would have done the job for free. When my negotiations with the mayor ended, I spent the rest of the day preparing for the job, deciding which strategy I should use to find and kill the vampire.

As I walked out of the mansion, I found that I was worried for Amanda. That was not normal. The only other person I've ever cared about besides my parents was my grandmother. As I tried to understand why was I so worried for the girl, I realized that Amanda reminded me of my best friend, the one who was killed by a werewolf when I was six. Maybe that was why I was so determined to save her. When the night arrived, I forgot about my childhood tribulations and left the hotel I crashed at, ready to start the hunt.

Most of the monsters mock me because I have a dog follow me everywhere. Fools! They don't know how useful my puppy is! He can smell traces left by any kind of monster even if they're already weeks old. I adjust my red hood over my head and follow my dog inside a dark alley. What I find in the alley is not what I'm looking for. Instead of a vampire, I find a worn out zombie eating trash. The living dead recognized me and tried to escape as he shouted in fear. Deciding that he could have information, I used one of my landmines to stop him. The creature survived the explosion, which was good. I forgot to lower the explosive charge and was fearing that he wouldn't make it. Standing in front of the burned zombie, I force him to tell me about the vampire master of the city. The zombie told me that the vampire I was looking for was known as Joseph, he also was kind enough to tell me where Joseph used to eat. I left the zombie with a small present, one of my special apples. As soon as I'm out of the alley, I stare at my shadow, the wicked grin it has fills me with pleasure. When a loud explosion is heard from the same alley, the grin of the shadow grows as does mine. I just love my explosive apples.

Not too long after that, I stood outside a Nightclub. I know the vampire will not enter this place if he sees me around so, after a moment of hesitation, I decided to climb up to the nightclub's roof. From there, not only will I be out of sight, I will also see if my prey enters this place. Near midnight, my dog became anxious and I had to put him inside the picnic basket to shut him up. The dog's anxiety was a good thing, though. It meant the vampire was near. I peeked down the building and saw a man that stood out from the crowd. He indeed was very handsome, probably the best-looking vampire I'd ever seen in my life. He was powerful too, I could feel it. Not too long after my prey entered the nightclub, he exited again and this time he was not alone. He had a young woman at his side. How clever of him. Walking around with a human practically shielded him from every dark hunter in this city. I must praise his little trick. The only thing I could do now was to follow him and hope that he either kills or lets the woman go so I could do my job.

After an hour or so of walking, Joseph finally entered an old house. It was a two stories tall, run down house. There was probably a basement here, too. The house was not what I expected a vampire would be living in. Vampires love sophisticated stuff. I circled the house several times to search for an entrance that would give me some advantage but sadly, I found none. I was forced to walk to the front door and prepare a direct attack on my prey. Not that I dislike direct action, in fact, it's all the opposite. A head on fight is always so very stimulating and fun!

I find that the door is not locked. Surely Joseph thinks he's too powerful to bother with locking the doors. Perhaps he thinks all of the Dark Hunters in the city are not a threat. I will have to prove him how wrong and weak he is. After placing my loyal puppy inside my picnic basket, I enter the house. I walk slowly, expecting an attack any time I turn in a corner. I know I shouldn't worry. As all vampires, Joseph will probably wait until I enter his chambers or wherever he chose to stand his ground.

I'm not surprised by what I see when I enter the luxurious living room. Joseph is standing there, looking at me. He is holding the girl, using her as a shield. I hate it when a monster uses this dirty trick! Now how am I supposed to hurt him and kill him? To add to my bad mood, Joseph laughs at my appearance. That was the last thing I needed him to do. Also, it seems he's never heard of me! Well, the worst for him. He's moving slowly now, obviously he's debating if he should try a surprise attack or not. He is a useless fighter, I can see it clearly. With his looks, Joseph is surely one of those vampires who prefer to charm their way out of every tight spot.

"I have seen grains of salt that looked more dangerous than you." Joseph laughs at me. I guess he's not going to try and be charming with me.

"A grain of salt is dangerous if it falls in your eye." I reply as I wait for his imminent attack. He doesn't disappoint me; tossing the girl aside, he dashes and tries to hit me with an uppercut. This is a move that I can counter easily. I only have to sidestep the rising punch. As he sails by my side, I reach inside my picnic basket and pull the hidden trigger that activates the rocket launcher. When Joseph realizes that I dodged him, he turns, just to be hit by the small, yet powerful rocket I just shot. I smile when he cries in pain and stares at me with concerned eyes. He understands that I'm not playing now. The next thing he tries is to use his vampires against me. That's insulting! All I have to do is to shoot my trusty machine gun to kill all the little critters. The only good thing so far is that the girl Joseph was using as a shield was smart enough to get out of the house when she had the chance. I can fight without holding back.

My next move is to fire a round of silver bullets at him. He avoids a few, but most hit him. I'm surprised he is still standing, his chest is bleeding badly now. Well, things will get worse for him in just a second. He jumps at me and tries to bite me. How foolish of him! At the last possible moment before he bites me, I spin and bounce over his back; once there, I use my silver knife to slit his throat open. I know that the wound in his throat is as bad as the ones in his chest and the shock of it distracts him long enough for me to pull out my custom shotgun. Before Joseph can figure out what is happening, I blast his right leg with my weapon.

Now that he is in the ground, staring at the mass of burned flesh and splintered bone that used to be his leg, I'm sure he realizes just how weak he really is. Joseph crawls lamely to the nearest corner; his face finally showing me the emotion I like the most: Fear.

"Why are you doing this?" He asks. Obviously, he forgot who he's dealing with.

"I hate poverty; that's why I have to do this, I'm not bad." He is shocked when he hears my response. Well, it's true, I don't like being poor, and I don't think I'm evil. What I didn't tell him was that I also want to save the little girl he infected.

"If it's money what you want, I'll give you plenty!" Just as many other Darkstalkers, Joseph is offering money in exchange for his miserable life. He should know that this is a waste of time. I walk to him and I stop just when the barrel of my shotgun touches his bloody chest. Shaking like a leaf in the wind, Joseph babbles poor excuses to try to save his life, how sweetly pathetic! Like if he really has a chance to make me change my mind.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid this is the end of the line for you. There's a girl that must be saved from the darkness, and the only way to do it is killing you." I said this as I take aim for his head. Joseph is crying now? When was the last time I saw one of these beasts do this? Never; every other monster that I have hunted, has died cursing me.

There's only one thing that he shares with the rest of my preys. He too, is giving me his fear as his last gift. How sweet of him! I smile softly at him. Right now; my finger is slowly squeezing the shotgun's trigger…

KA-BLAMM!

"Thank you, my dear prey." And with no regrets, I walk out, leaving his corpse behind.

Next: The Epilogue.


	3. The Epilogue

Disclaimer: Darkstalkers is a trademark of Capcom.

**Vampire Hunt**

**By**

**Dr Facer**

-3-

The Epilogue.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The mayor was surprised when I visited him to ask how Amanda was doing. It's been five days now since I killed Joseph and got my money, and I bet he was expecting me to be miles away. I can't blame him. I expected that too. But every time I'm ready to leave this city, I end up deciding to stay a little bit longer. I realized why last night. I wanted to see the girl and, as odd as it sounds, say goodbye to her.

The mayor's wife was happy to see me. She assured me that her daughter was now as healthy as ever, eating and playing on the sun as she always did before the incident. But I noticed that she was not telling me something. I asked, and she finally admitted that even when Amanda was seemingly fine, something strange was happening to her.

The woman asked me to look at her daughter. I agreed. I was planning to do it anyway. The girl was playing on the garden when I found her. She didn't seem strange to me at first sight, so I convinced her to sit by my side and talk. Well, after looking at her silently for a few minutes, I'm convinced that she doesn't have any vampire traits in her. There's nothing strange with her body, it seems. Right now, I really wish I could read souls like Hsien Ko and Donovan do. I'll have to ask them how they do it later.

"So, how are you?" I ask, "Your mother says you're different."

"I'm fine!" She replies cheerfully, "My dad says you killed the monster who bit me, is that true?"

"Yes, it's true." I said. I'm not here to chitchat, and since she seems fine, I think I should leave soon.

"You must be very strong!" She almost yelled that. In my ear. "I want to be strong like you!"

I don't answer. This girl couldn't be a Dark Hunter, not ever. Then, she gasps. I follow her gaze and I see why, she's staring at my shadow. It's grinning mischievously now.

"Why's your shadow like that?" The girl is not afraid by it, that is really strange.

"I don't know. Some people say it's because I'm a human with a Darkstalker's soul." I tell her the truth. I have no idea why my shadow is like that, and I don't care.

"You know…" Amanda stares at me with a very strange expression, "I think I'm like you now. I'm not like I was before."

This is different. As I stare at the girl, she fidgets. She seems to be looking for a way to tell me something's strange with her. I can't see anything different on her; I wonder what it is she feels.

"I can do things better now." She finally says, "I can run faster and I'm stronger too, and I can see very well at nights. I don't want to bite my parents anymore but… now I want to…"

This is interesting. The girl is no longer in danger of going vampire, but it seems the serum, plus the vampiric infection did something to her metabolism. I wonder what it was.

"Well, if you're faster and stronger, what's the problem? You'll do better at school." I say, "Anyway, what is it that you want? You can tell me. I promise to keep the secret."

She doubts for a few minutes, but she finally tells me.

"There's this thing at school… a thing that hides in the gym's store room. I saw it."

A ghost probably, or a ghoul, maybe a gremlin. As long as the school doesn't hire me to kill it, I don't care what it is.

"So what?" I ask her, "It's not your problem."

"I know." She says and shakes a little.

There it is. Her aura just flared black right now. Yes, her mother was right, this girl changed. She's not human anymore. At least not a normal one. I think some of the power of the vampires remained in her, and it seems she will grow stronger as she gets older. Well, I take it back. Whatever happened to this girl, she is Dark Hunter material now. And she could be very good… if she had a good teacher.

"But I want to kill it! I know I can!"

That was a surprise. She seems to have a craving for fighting dark creatures now as well. But she's so young, she couldn't last a minute against a real monster if she has no training.

"Don't be an idiot." I tell her, "You can't do that. You're too weak!"

"Then make me strong!"

I stand up and start walking away from the girl. Yes, she's got the potential now, but I can't train her. It's not my job.

"Don't say stupid things like that." I scold as I rush away from her, "Stay with your parents and forget about what you told me."

I left the mayor's mansion without saying a word. I didn't regret not talking with Amanda's mother. Not one bit. She will have to deal with her daughter alone. I won't offer her any help. Getting involved will only get me trouble! If I stay, that brat will soon start following me around like goldfish poop! Just like Anita does with Donovan! I don't need that, my puppy and my butterflies are all I need.

It's been three days since I left Amanda. I'm in the forest now. Trailing a werewolf pack that's been attacking a small town. There're five of them to be precise. It will be fun to kill the bastards! I haven't killed one of those fuckers in almost a year and I can't wait to load their bodies with silver!

I suddenly feel pain as I bounce several feet. I soon realize why. One of the werewolves attacked me from behind. I was so focused on catching up to them, that I forgot to watch my back. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! Hey, this werewolf seems strong. Good, I'm going to enjoy killing him so much. A one on one fight. I really needed it; it's going to be really fun.

Or so I thought. Just as I jumped back to my feet, my machine gun at the ready, something hit the werewolf from behind. It was a decent hit, the werewolf actually stumbled a few steps. I don't know what hit the beast, but it doesn't matter. I unload a clip of silver bullets on the monster. I watch with a smile as it falls convulsing to the ground and dies in a pool of its own blood. Pity. I wanted to have fun with it first, but there's still four more ahead. My fun is not wasted yet.

"Wow! That was sooo cool!" That voice. It can't be her, can it?

She leaps from behind a bush. Amanda. What the hell is she doing here? And how did she find me?

"Why are you here?" I shout at her. I'm surprised that I'm not actually angry.

"I told you that I wanted you to make me strong!" She replies, "I left my house and followed you. It wasn't easy, you're very fast!"

"Yeah, well." This girl is insane. "Go back home."

"With my stupid parents? I rather stay with you!" She seems very determined. "I'm stronger now! I even hurt that wolf thing!"

She does have a point: Her parents are stupid.

"No, you didn't. You only distracted it." I can't let her follow me around, but I can't let her here alone. The forest is dangerous until I kill all the wolf-bastards. "look, just stay here, I'll come back soon."

"I told you I want to stay with you. We can be sisters! We both have blond hair! If you teach me, I can kill these things too! C'mon sis, please?"

"I don't have time to stand around arguing!" The werewolves will escape if I do. Damn Amanda. "Alright. Follow me. Just don't do nothing and stay in the shadows until I'm done." I'll let her tag along; it will be for only a little while, "And don't call me sis!"

Six years later…

"Sis, are we going to take this contract?" Amanda, now thirteen, asks as she looks at me doubtfully, "It's only worth three millions!"

"Yes, but it's a vampire hunt." I reply.

"Really? Cool! What are we waiting for, then?" She is happy. As usual as anytime we have to kill a vampire.

Yes, I kept the little brat. You can't blame me. She never missed her parents and she hates the Darkstalkers almost as much as I do. She has specialized on vampires and she's gotten good. Nearly as good as I was at her age. We actually make a very good team now.

And in the end, I even got used to her calling me 'sis'.

The End.

Notes:

Some people say stories never die. And I guess they're right. Years after I finished it, I felt I needed to revisit it and fix some things that I didn't like. After doing that, I decided that I wanted to add to the ending. And so, I wrote this epilogue (even if it's a little long to be one). I'm happier with the story now, I think it's finally finished as it should.


End file.
